Boneburg
|qtysecrets=1}}Boneburg is located at the center of the Ivory Lands, in a narrow valley, surrounded by mountains. The town sits between two mountains, on the way to and from the nearby castle. The city is inhabited by undead residents. When the heroes first visit the town during Chapter 4 of the main quest, groups of self righteous anti-undead bigots are terrorizing the population and laying siege to the castle nearby, Ivory Castle. By speaking to the locals, the heroes find out that this town is known for its crystal workers; they have the ability to merge simple nuggets into crystal shards, a reference to the gem conversion merchant at the magic shop. The town is also know for its crystal exports. The heroes learn that the big floating crystal are processed versions of the raw crystals found in the surroundings of Boneburg. They also learn that the undead inhabitants' existance is linked to these magical crystals. Services Inn/Tavern In the central path going from the east to the west of town, there is an inn with an innkeeper that allows the heroes to rest for 40 . There is also a bunny girl at the inn. Blacksmith In the north, there is a blacksmith selling weapons and gear for the Knight and Rogue classes. He sells the following equipment: * : Pricey Longsword and Pricey Large Shield (800 ), Pricey Plate Armor (1,200 ). * : Curved Dagger (1,200 ), Melodramatic Shoes and Melodramatic Cloak (800 ). Magic Store Near the southeastern (bottom right) corner of town, there is a magic store merchant who sells equipment for the Necromancer class (Nigel) and the Black Guard class (Johnny). The owner of the store will agree to trade with the heroes only after they bring him 12 x dead hands. The dead hands can be gathered from skeleton enemies in the surroundings or they can be found in chests in the Secret Passage near the gate at the northern border between the Ivory Lands and MacGuffin Shire. The merchant of the southeastern magic store sells the following pieces of equipment: * : Muchbone Sceptre (1,200 ), Muchbone Buckle and Muchbone Tiara (800 ). * : Bonebreaker Flail (800 ), Muchbone Banded Armor and Toughbone Symbol (1,200 ). Temple At the northeast corner of the town, there is a temple with a priest offering blessings to the heroes and a gem conversion merchant who can create primary color shards with nuggets of the same color for 250 per conversion: The gem conversions offered are: *20 x -> 10 x *20 x -> 10 x *20 x -> 10 x Other Points of Interest *At the northwestern corner, Smash O'Neil stands next to an entrance to the Arena. *At the southwestern corner, there is a pirate cross / X location. Version History *2.3.4.0 - Entrance to the Arena has been added to the location *2.3.2.1 - The Necromancer class for Nigel is not in the game, but items are already sold in Boneburg. ru:КостеГрад Category:Locations (Do&De:Adv)